Summer Nights
by AvanYourLikeARainbow
Summary: Ever Since Beck's Mom Died He Started Cutting And Doing Drugs And His Father Wanted Him To Go Outside Since School Is Out But He Refused But Mr.Oliver Manged To Get Him Out But When Beck Meets His Bestie Tori Again Will Tori Help Him Out With All Of This OR Will A Bitchy Girl Ruin It All *Rated T for Some Swearing And Cutting and mentions of drugs*
1. GO OUTSIDE

-*looking out the window*"beck"

beck-"hmm"

-"its a nice day outside"

beck-"so"

-"u should go out and have fun hang out with those firends form hollywood arts high school"

beck-"i dont give a shit"

-"this is all u do stay inside all day and the worse thing is ur doing drugs and cutting urself ever since ur mother died"

beck-"i dont care"

-*mocking him*"i dont care i dont care u should care son ur ruining ur heath"

beck-"i still dont care and u know what dad fuck u fuck u!"*goes to his room and slams the door*

-"these kids"

beck-*kicks his chair then takes a small blade and cuts his arm*

-*unlocks door and sees beck's arm bleeding*"of coruse"

beck-"dad am sorry its just i got out control"

LATER

-*cleans wound and banages it*"u know i dont what has gotten into u these days"

beck-*rolls his eyes*"whatever"

-"ur going outside"

beck-"what no i am not"

-"yes u are"

beck-"but"

-"no buts i am ur father and ur going thats final"

beck-"well u cant make me"*sticks tonge out*

A 1MIN. LATER

beck-*is outside*

-"have fun"

beck-*gives the finger form both hands and walks away.*

beck-*walking street after street*"this sucks"*takes phone out and bumps into someone*

?-"i am so sorry...wait beck is that u"

beck-"tori long time no see"

beri-*hugs*

tori-"its been a while how u doing"

beck-"ok i guess"

tori-"hey u wanna chat some more at the beach"

beck-"well i really dont like outside much"

tori-"what the beck oliver i know loves to be outside"

beck-"that was the old beck"

tori-"what happend to the beck i know"

beck-"well he disapeared after his mom died"

tori-"beck am so sorry"

beck-"u dont have to anyways my dad kicked me out to have fun"

tori-"good cause we need the beck oliver i know back"

LATER AT BEACH

tori-"so u like"*takes bite of sandwitch*

beck-"this still sucks"

tori-*sees sombody then talks with mouth full*"mmm"

beck-"what"

tori-"mmm"*points to a guy*

beck-"wait is that ryder"

tori-*nods*

beck-"so"

tori-"mmm"

beck-"u know what i cant unstand anything*holds out hands* just spit it in my hands"

tori-*spits it out*

beck-" eww its warm"

tori-"u told me to spit in it"

ryder-*walks up*"hey tori...Oliver"

beck-"yeah nice to see u too"

ryder-"so tori can i maybe get a second chance with u"

tori-"no ryder u were useing me to get a good grade"

ryder-"whatever ur loss"*walks away*

tori-"man i hate that guy"

beck-"hey do u want ur sandwitch bite back"


	2. You Need Help

tori-"what no just throw it away!"

beck-"ok...geez"*walks to a trash can then cleans hands*

?-*walks in*"woa look what we have here a cute looking guy"

beck-"uh do i know u?"

?-"the names rachel mcadams and u"

beck-"beck oliver"

rachel-"beck thats a sexy name"

beck-"uh thanks?"

rachel-"so does beck have a girlfirend"

beck-"uh no and not interested"

rachel-"oh come on am a sexy girl*starts touch his hair* and i know sexy guys like sexy girls"

beck-"agian not interested"*takes her hands outof his hair then walks away*

rachel-"oh that guy is gonna be mine one way or another"

beck-*walks back to tori*

tori-"so u all set"

beck-"set for what"

tori-"for to talk about ourselfs"

beck-"oh yeah that"

tori-"silly boy"

beck-"but before we do that i have to go to the restroom"

tori-"ok"

beck-*walks away but doesnt go to the bathroom insted he hides behind a surf shop*"i hate this outside thing"*takes blade and slowly cuts his arm*"god this hurts"

?-*gasps*

beck-"tori!"

tori-"beck u cut?"

beck-"i-i can explain"

tori-*walks over to him*"the cut is not that deep"

beck-*quiet*

tori-"why beck?"

beck-"ever since my mom died i never went outside again and started cutting and doing drugs"

tori-"ur lucky i got a tiny first aid kit in my bag"*takes out kit and then bandage his arm and notices another bandage on the other*"u cut another today"

beck-"yeah am sorry"

tori-"its ok but i am gonna fix this"

beck-"what r u gonna do?"

tori-"am gonna bring the old beck back"

IN TORI'S CAR

beck-"tori were are we going"

tori-*quiet*

beck-"tori plez talk to me"

tori-*sighs*" am taking u to a firend i know he's a therapist"

beck-"man i hate therapists"

tori-"well its the only way i can help u"

beck-"for what"

tori-"i cant beleive ur so stuipid to stop urself form cutting and doing drugs dumbass!"

beck-"oh...and there was no need for Language"

tori-"i had to u pissed me off"

beck-"am sorry"

tori-"no beck am sorry i just want to help u"

beck-"its fine"

AT THERAPIST

tori-"ok beck good luck"

beck-"thanks i guess"

toriPOV

i waited for hours then i heard a loud slam of a door.

endPOV

beck-"tori i wanna go home now"*tears up*

tori-"beck r u gonna cry"

beck-"no and i wanna go right now"*tears drip down*

tori-" beck u r crying what happend"

beck-" the therpist he freakin pissed me off"

tori-"beck this can happen to others to there just doing their job"

beck-"whatever...can u just plez take me home"

tori-"alright"

AT BECK'S HOUSE

*door bell rings*

-*opens door*"ah beck ur back did u ha-"

beck-"move out of the way"*shoves him and goes to his room*

-"what happend"

tori-"i'll explain tomorrow nice seeing u "

-"good day "

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Babysitting & My Love

NEXT DAY

*phone ring*

beck-*picks up*"hello?"

?-"hey beck its me tori"

beck-"oh hey tori"

tori-"r u ok? its sounds like u were crying"

beck-"no"*whipes leftover tears*

tori-"beck dont lie to me"

beck-"...ok i did"

tori-"hey can u do me a favor?"

beck-"yeah what"

tori-"u know cat right"

beck-"lets see...crazy girl with red hair who has a bibble problem yep i know her"

tori-"well her parnets told me to babysit but i kinda am busy so can u babysit"

beck-"cat is 17 and her parnets cant leave her alone...whatever i'll do it"

tori-"thanks beck!"

LATER AT CAT'S

tori-"ok u know what to do"

beck-*nods*

tori-"good see u guys later"

cat-"can u bring me SOME BIBBLE!"

tori-"NO!"*leaves*

cat-"IT HURTS!"

beck-"soooo cat how u doing"

cat-"i want bibble"

beck-"no cat u cant"

cat-"pooie"

LATER

cat-*has bibble*

beck-*comes downstairs*"cat! u sopose to not have that"

cat-"bibble"

beck-"give me it"

cat-"NO MY BIBBLE!"

beck-"cat give it"

cat-"no"

bat-*both fighting for it*

beck-*takes it*

cat-"beck i want my bibble!"

beck-"no u have a problem"

cat-"i know how to get it back"

beck-"there is no way u r g-"

cat-*grabs his balls*

beck-*lets go*"ow cat u just grabed my balls"

cat-"sorry*grabs bibble*"BIBBLE!"*goes upstairs*

MORE LATER

tori-*opens door*"am back"

beck-*laying on couch*"hey tori"

tori-"wheres cat"

beck-"upstairs"

tori-"ok...why do u have a ice pack on ur..."

beck-"u dont wanna know"

THE OLIVER HOME

-"I'VE HAD IT WITH U!

beck-"WHAT CA GONNA DO ABOUT IT ASSHOLE!"

-"...i have no chocie but..your out of the house"

beck-"u cant kick me out"

-"yes i can now pack up and get out of my face"

beck-"dad ur kidding right?"

-"no i mean it u pushed it too far"

beck-"u know what fine i'll get out of ur fuckin house and ur fuckin face!"

LATER

beck-*siting at a sidewalk with his things*

beckPOV

i hate him so freakin much how dare he kick me out and another thing where am i gonna live since i was angery i did what i do i cut my arm...its been almost a hour sitting here my arm stoped bleeding before that and i was about to do it agian but a car pulled up and i notcie who it was..tori shit! shes gonna see me cut i quickly tryed to put the small blade away but it was too late.

tori-"beck not again"*goes over to him*"what are u doing here anyway"

beck-"my dad kicked me out of the house"

tori-"thats sad wanna move in with me"

beck-"sure thanks tori"*hugs her*

tori was the sweetest to let me move in with her she is an amazing friend she's sweet, kind, pretty, funny, w-wait! was i fallin for her?

LATER AT TORI'S HOUSE

tori-"this is gonna be ur room"

beck-"thanks tori for everything"

tori-"aww not everything"*giggles*

beck-"and theres the werid laugh"

tori-"no i dont have a werid laugh"

beck-"yea u do"

tori-"no i dont"*playfully pushs arm*

beck-"yea u do"*does the same*

beri-*both playfully pushs eachother until tori pins beck on the ground*

tori-"so is my laugh werid now"

i get the feeling agian about everything about her even one about kissing her but it doent stay for long the next thing i knew i moved my head forward and kissed her and she kissed back

endPOV


	4. Our Own Way

beck-*pulls away*"sorry i didnt mean to i was-

tori-*kisses him*

beck-*kisses back*

tori-*pulls away*"its ok beck i know u like me"

beck-"how did u"

tori-"while the drive over here u kept looking at me"

beck-*blushes*"uh sorry about that"

tori-"its fine"

beck-"tori will u be my girlfriend"

tori-"yes but on one condistion"

beck-"ok"

tori-"u gotta stop cutting and drugs"

beck-"its gonna be tough but will u help me with it"

tori-"sure"

beck-"then ok tori i'll try to stop"

tori-*smiles then kisses him again*

beri-*makeing out*

cat-"bring me bibble"

oliver-"no bibble!"

cat-"OLIVER!"

tori-"sorry cat"

cat-"pooie"

beck-"so what would me and my girlfriend do today"

tori-"i dont know"

cat-"spirit week!"

tori-"cat schools over for the summer"

cat-"no i mean do spirit week like we did in school but only like make our own"

beck-"thats sounds like a fun idea u in"

tori-*thinks for asec*"whatever fine i'll do it"

cat-"yay! now we gotta pick what we do each day"

tori-"ok...frist we can do mismatch day"

beck-"then crazy hair day"

cat-"oh how about 80s day like dress up 80s style"

tori-"yeah that sounds good"

beck-"oh! crazy hat day"

tori-"well we have crazy hair day but ok now we need one more"

beck-"...

tori-"...

cat-"... uh how about pajama day"

tori-"that's good"

beck-"so starting this week we start ok"

both-"ok"

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
